


Hargreeves at Hogwarts

by Izzyfandoms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Some violence probably, They all need hugs, because its tua, but they are necessary, focuses a lot more on the hargreeves characters than the harry potter ones, set in order of the phoenix, they arent big characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzyfandoms/pseuds/Izzyfandoms
Summary: At the end of Season One, Five attempts to take his family (and Dave) back in time, but instead of in the past, they end up in another dimension, aged fifteen, and with the Temps Commission of that new dimension.They meet a friendly man named Bee (The Handler of that dimension), who introduces them to the world of magic, and decides to send the eight of them to Hogwarts, while they figure out how to get back to their home dimension, and try not to interfere too much with Harry Potter's destiny.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first Umbrella Academy fanfiction, so I hope you like it! Let me know if I have any spelling/grammar mistakes, or if something doesn't make sense, and please leave a comment if you like it!!!!  
> My TUA tumblr blog is @izzyumbrellas

 

A blinding blue light washed over the eight of them, electricity crackling loudly, the wind howling desperately, and glass shattering all around them.

Klaus squeezed Dave’s hand affectionately, giving him a small reassuring smile, Diego at his other side, Ben’s ghostly hand on his right shoulder. The couple had  managed to escape Vietnam together just after Dave had been shot, narrowly saving the man’s life, so he’d followed the Hargreeves in their journey to stop the apocalypse – unable to do that much, of course, being just an ordinary soldier from the Vietnam war (given only a quick crash course on the differences between his previous life and the modern world), but his help was appreciated nonetheless. His influence didn’t change much, though, and Vanya still became the White Violin, exploding the moon, the world was still ending, and Five had still elected to attempt to bring his siblings (and Dave) back in time, to change to the future, and, hopefully, end the apocalypse.

The eight of them watched, eyes widened dramatically and hair whipping around their heads as seven off them began to… shrink? They seemed to age down to their teenage selves – 15 or 16 years old, perhaps – and Five changed slightly, growing a little bit taller, even though his face remained pretty much the same.

The blue light overwhelmed the group, and, a few moments later, they all disappeared into thin air: only just in time, too, because, as soon as they were gone, the Icarus theatre had been engulfed in bright red and orange flames, and everyone else in the world was now dead.

***

The group of now-teenagers all suddenly crashed onto an unfamiliar large tiled floor, sprawled out in a large misshapen pile of torsos, limbs, and oversized clothing.

“What the _fuck_ just happened.” Klaus groaned loudly, attempting to pull himself out from where he was sandwiched between Diego and Dave. “And why are we… what… thirteen? Does this mean I’m a virgin again?”

“I think we’re fifteen.” Diego corrected, shoving Klaus and Dave off of him, and struggling to stand up, scowling annoyedly at his much younger – and weaker – body.

“Ah,” Klaus stood up, stretching, and holding his hand out to Dave, helping him up. “So, not a virgin, then.”  He then took a proper look at Dave’s new, younger, form, and cooed softly. “Aww… you’ve got a baby face!” Klaus grinned. “Adorable.”

Dave blushed slightly, his hand still in Klaus’s, and glanced down at himself, wrinkling his nose. “Was this… uh… supposed to happen?”

“Of course.” A nearby (familiar) voice spoke up sarcastically. “I _definitely_ meant to bring us back to an unknown place at an unknown time. It was obviously the perfect plan.”

Klaus, Dave and Diego all glanced up, spotting Five immediately, his hands stuffed in his short’s pockets as he stood beside Luther and Allison, who were knelt on the floor, a still-asleep Vanya laying cradled between them. She looked peaceful, which was strange, considering the situation they’d only just been in.

“I actually meant to bring us back to just a few months ago, but I guess we went a bit further back than intended.” Five admitted, not seeming nearly as alarmed as they thought he should be. “Time travel’s a lot more… difficult… with more people involved, especially without a briefcase.”

Diego snorted. “No shit. Do you know where we are, specifically?”

Five shook his head, his hair much messier than usually. “No, I don’t.” He said, his eyes shifting to something just behind Diego. “But at least Ben’s back.”

Klaus spun around, suddenly dropping Dave’s hand, his eyes widening dramatically (even for him).

“Ben!” He cried, leaping forward and wrapping his arms around his brother, who had been staring down at his young (and very much alive) body in confusion and wonder.

It took a moment for Ben to remember that he could hug him back, but when he finally realized he could, he did so, burying his face in his taller brother’s shoulder, having so desperately missed so many moments like this in the many years he’d been dead.

When he eventually (slightly hesitantly) pulled away, he immediately spotted Diego staring at him from behind Klaus, and, after a few uncertain moments, Diego awkwardly opened his arms, and Ben practically jumped right into him. Klaus, Ben and Diego had been quite the tight-knit trio before Ben’s… accident.

“If you guys are done with your reunion, we have some much more pressing matters at hand.” Five said, crossing his arms (though he did look pleased that Ben was alive again). “We still need to figure out exactly when and where we are. And we don’t know when Vanya’s going to wake up, so we should work out what to do with her when that happens.”

“What to do with her?” Allison snapped, her voice slightly croaky, as she wasn’t quite used to having it back. “She’s our _sister_ , don’t talk about her like that.”

Five looked like he wanted to protest, but he didn’t, figuring this probably wasn’t the right time.

“Well, I’m gonna try and teleport out of here – see if I can find out where we are exactly – the date, too.”

“Oh, no, you don’t.” Luther said, standing up suddenly, though he looked at lot less intimidating without his ape-like body and being only slightly taller than the rest of his siblings. “You just took eight of us back in time, to who knows where or when, there is no way you’ll get anywhere without passing out. Besides, we don’t know where we are, we aren’t splitting up.”

Five furrowed his brows, opening his mouth to continue, probably to object, but being interrupted yet again by Luther.

“I’m still Number One, remember? I’m in charge.”

“Good job you’ve done so far…” Diego grumbled under his breath, and Luther turned to glare at him.

“And what exactly do you mean by that?”

Diego stepped forward. “What I _mean_ , is that you’re the reason we got into this mess in the first place!” He pointed aggressively at Luther. “If you hadn’t locked Vanya in that _cage_ , she never would have snapped, and the world never would have ended. This is all _your_ fault, Number One.”

Luther growled, grabbing Diego’s collar and yanking him closer. He was about to spit out a venomous retort, when the large white door at the other end of the room suddenly flew open, and a tall, unfamiliar, blue-haired man burst in: his skin dark, his eyes a bright sparkling pink, and a glowing green drink with a curly yellow straw clutched tightly in his left hand. He stopped right in his tracks when he spotted the eight teenagers gathered in his office, his eyebrows raised and his eyes widened.

“Huh.” He said, before taking a long, agonisingly slow, sip of his drink, smacking his lips. “This is definitely not what I expected when I woke up this morning.”

There were a few seconds of shocked silence, as the Hargreeves (and Dave) stared in shock at the man stood in the doorway, before Luther let go of Diego’s shirt and stepped towards this new figure, attempting intimidation, but not exactly succeeding, as he was back to being just a skinny teenage boy.

“Who are you?” Luther asked slowly, standing protectively between the man and his siblings (plus Dave).

The man snorted, looking thoroughly unimpressed. “ _You’re_ the ones in _my_ office. I think I should be the one asking you that.” He said, strolling over to his desk (that Ben was stood just in front of) and sitting in his chair, immediately propping his feet up onto the table. “But, I guess, ‘cos I already know who you guys are, I should probably introduce myself first.” He placed his drink down on his desk and crossed his arms. “The name’s Bee, and – well, I guess my mother technically called me ‘Brian’, but that’s such a boring name, right? Bee’s so much cooler.”

The Umbrella Academy (featuring Dave) stared at Bee in silence for a few more moments, as Luther moved defensively in front of Allison, Five and Vanya, and Diego pushed Ben, Klaus and Dave behind him, the latter two holding hands yet again.

“How do you know who we are?” Diego asked slowly, hand firmly placed on the sharpest knife on his belt, ready to unsheathe and throw it at a moment’s notice.

Bee scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Uh, who _doesn’t_? You’re the freaking Umbrella Academy! I mean, this may not be your dimension, but our version of the Temps Commission loves you guys! I mean, if we had you, instead of those… those _barbarians_ that your dimension got stuck with, we would have told you ‘bout all this long ago!”

“Dimension?” Five asked, eyebrows raised as he pushed past all his siblings and walked up to the desk, leaning forward and pressing is palms against the dark brown wood. “Do tell.”

Bee’s eyes lit up, and his feet dropped to the floor as he leant forward, grinning mischievously at Five. “Oh, I will.”

Five searched his eyes for any signs of insincerity, finding none, and leant back again, crossing his arms. “So, we’re in another dimension?”

“Yup!” Bee exclaimed, smiling cheerfully as if he hadn’t just confirmed such a mind-boggling statement. “I didn’t think it was possible – well, yet, at least, we’re still working on that technology ourselves – but our organisation can see into a few other dimensions, like most of the other Temp Commissions. I was actually watching your whole ‘trying to save the world’ thing, like, just now, but I didn’t ever consider that your little ‘group time travel’ stunt would end up with both time _and_ dimension travel! How _fascinating…”_

There was another short but deafening silence as the Umbrella Academy (and Dave) attempted to process what exactly was going on. After a few more seconds, the quiet only punctuated by Bee’s loud slurping sounds, Klaus eventually spoke up.

“You know, I didn’t think today could get any weirder. First, Vanya blew up the moon – which you should really be more grateful for, Luther, you’d been complaining about that thing for _hours_ – then, we turned into teenagers, and now we’re in another dimension? I mean, _shit¸_ this is, like, the second weirdest day of my life.”

Dave raised his eyebrows at the keyword ‘second’ and Klaus just shrugged, squeezing his hand.

“I was, like, _really_ high, okay, I’ll tell you more ‘bout it later.”

Dave looked mildly concerned, but realised this probably wasn’t the time to ask questions about his boyfriend’s increasingly questionable past.

“How do we know you’re not lying?” Luther asked suspiciously, and Bee just shrugged.

“I mean, leave this building, or just this room, even, and you’ll see that this definitely isn’t your dimension. You guys would be little kids right now, anyway: just check the date.”

Bee pulled open the nearest desk drawer and grabbed the first newspaper inside, tossing it to Five, who caught it easily.

“This paper was from earlier this week; it’s 1995, I believe, but to be honest, I may be slightly off, I’ve been travelling round a lot lately. We use backpacks, actually, not briefcases. They’re just so much easier to carry around – they don’t cause wrist problems.”

Most of the teenagers just looked confused at this, but Five nodded slowly, as if in some kind of understanding.

“Wait, Five, you actually believe this guy?”  Diego asked incredulously, unsheathing his dagger and pointing it at Bee (who looked strangely calm at this) as he spoke.

Five just shrugged. “Well, mathematically, it’s possible – I actually looked into some dimension-travelling occasionally during my time with the commission, but it wasn’t exactly my first priority back then. I knew that time travelling with eight people was risky, but it wasn’t exactly my first priority back then. I knew that time travelling with eight people would be risky, likely to go wrong, but I thought we’d just go backwards, and not… sideways, I guess.” He looked back up at Bee. “Is that how it works?”

Bee shrugged, making a face. “Yeah, I guess, that’s close enough.” He stood up, slamming his now-empty glass back down onto his desk (right beside a star-shaped coaster). “Now, how about I give you guys a tour of our facilities?” He turned back to Five and grinned widely. “I’m kinda the boss around here, so don’t worry about anyone bothering you.”

Bee moved to open the door again, but Diego grabbed Five’s shoulder before he could follow, hissing loudly in his ear.

“The fuck are you doing? We can’t trust this guy!”

Five shoved Diego’s hand away, giving him a sharp look. “I don’t think we have much choice.” He hissed back, before turning to the rest of his siblings (and Dave). “Luther, grab Vanya, we’re following him.”

“Oh, we’ve got apartments upstairs, do you wanna lay her down somewhere?” Bee asked, as if only just noticing Vanya for the first time.

Allison opened her mouth to say something, possibly to agree, or argue, but Five stepped in instead. “No, we’re all staying together.”

Bee shrugged. “You can share the rooms, then, come on.”

***

A bit over an hour later, the Hargreeves siblings (plus Dave, minus Five) were in a cosy little apartment a few floors up from Bee’s office. Vanya was laying in the small single bed in the main room: looking so small and innocent, curled up in her sixteen-year-old body. Allison was sat in the small wooden chair beside her, occasionally running her fingers through her sister’s long dark hair, guarding her protectively. Luther was leaning against the wall beside her, watching Vanya, making sure that if she woke up, she wouldn’t go right back into her ‘White Violin’ mode and destroy this dimension’s moon too.

Diego and Ben were sat on the floor by the apartment’s front door, talking quietly while the former fiddled with his knives, glancing suspiciously at the door every few seconds. Dave and Klaus were in the small tiled kitchen (if only because that seemed to be the only place that they could get any privacy) either having a soft romantic conversation, or making out on the kitchen counters – both options were equally likely. Five was out exploring the facility with Bee, and, as the seconds, minutes and hours ticked by, his siblings (and Dave) grew tenser and tenser, wondering what on earth had happened to him, and whether or not he was okay.

The small apartment was eerily silent, any conversation being held in only whispers, something that almost never occurred when it came to the Hargreeves family – they were very loud and argumentative people; silence was a rarity they almost never indulged in. However, for once, they all almost wished that there was even some kind of petty argument instead of just this deafening quiet.

“I’m… sorry.”

Allison looked up at Luther, eyebrows raised. “What?”

“I-” He began to repeat, only to be interrupted by Vanya suddenly shooting up in bed, eyes widened in fear, thankfully back to their usual colour, instead of the terrifying stark white they’d previously been.

She spotted Allison and Luther immediately, instantly recognising them, despite the fact that they were now all 15 again, and scrambled away, her back hitting the flowery wallpaper, inhaling sharply, her eyes flitting wildly between her siblings.

“Vanya!” Allison exclaimed, reaching forward and putting her hand on her sister’s shoulder reassuringly. “Vanya, it’s okay. We’re okay, we’re not going to hurt you.”

“Your… your voice…” Vanya stumbled weakly. How- what… what happened?”

Allison and Luther exchanged a quick glance, and Luther stepped forward, trying not to wince as Vanya flinched away.

“What do you remember?” He asked slowly, and Vanya’s forehead creased as she looked down at herself, thinking back.

“I… I remember… the room, being locked up.” Vanya looked up at Allison, eyes brimming with tears. “I- I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“Shh… it’s okay…” Allison said softly, pulling Vanya into her arms and letting her sister break down and sob into her shoulder.

Luther stood awkwardly beside them, shuffling from one foot to the other, before eventually opting to speak up again.

“I’m… uh, I’m gonna go tell the others.” He said, getting no response from his sisters, as Allison was more focused on whispering calming reassurances into Vanya’s ear.

He gave the duo one final glance, slightly hesitant about leaving Allison alone with their rather volatile sister, but decided that his presence probably wasn’t helping the situation. Luther sighed quietly, and turned and left the room, immediately running into Diego and Ben, who were still sat right by the door. They jumped up when they spotted Luther, Diego positioned slightly in front of their shortest brother.

“Vanya woke up.”

Diego raised his eyebrows, and Ben’s eyes widened, his hand on Diego’s shoulder, probably to make sure he and Luther didn’t get into another fight.

“Is she okay?” Ben asked worriedly, reminding Luther of just how much he’d missed him after he’d died.

“She, uh, doesn’t remember anything past when we locked her up.”

“We?” Diego said, crossing his arms, giving his brother a pointed look, and Luther winced slightly.

“When… _I_ locked her up.” He corrected hesitantly, and there was silence for a few more moments as the three brothers processed this. “Allison’s with her now, but we still haven’t explained exactly where and when we are yet.”

Diego snorted. “Yeah, I’m _sure_ that’s gonna be fun.” He turned to Ben. “Come on, let’s go check on them.”

Ben nodded, and the two left for the bedroom, leaving Luther alone by the front door, staring after them for a moment, wondering if he should follow, but instead electing to let Klaus and Dave know of the same thing. He pushed the kitchen door open, and yelped in surprise as he immediately walked in on Klaus sitting up on the counter, aggressively making out with Dave. The two stopped when they heard Luther, Klaus sitting back, grinning smugly, and Dave’s face flushing red in embarrassment – they’d told him that being gay wasn’t frowned upon where they came from, but he still seemed on edge whenever the other Hargreeves caught him and Klaus acting particularly affectionate with each other.

“I- uh…” Luther stuttered, and Klaus scoffed, rolling his eyes as he leant back on his hands.

“You better have a good reason for this, Spaceman, we were having a _lot_ of fun before you showed up.” Klaus said, reaching up and running one of his hands through Dave’s hair.

“Vanya woke up.”

Klaus raised his eyebrows, and he and Dave exchanged a quick look, before Klaus hopped off the counter and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand. “Well, then, let’s go explain the fucked-up situation we’re in, and hope to God she doesn’t freak out and blow up the moon… again.”

He dragged Dave out of the room, leaving Luther all alone yet again.

Luther sighed. He almost wished Five was here (despite the fact that they didn’t really get along): everyone else here seemed to have paired off, leaving him the odd man out – which he wasn’t used to – as Number Five was off with Bee, doing the smart thing and actually figuring out what on earth was going on here.

Just as he was about to leave the kitchen, he heard a quiet laugh – Vanya’s laugh – from the bedroom, echoed by the chuckles of his siblings (and Dave). Luther deflated slightly: she flinched away from him, but could laugh happily enough with the rest of them.

Maybe Diego was right (not that he’d _ever_ tell him that to his face), this whole apocalypse disaster had been _his_ fault, not Vanya’s.

Well, at least they had a fresh start here – not that it was exactly what they expected, but it was something, and they’d take advantage of it, no matter how weird this new dimension turned out to be.

Luther continued to wallow in his loneliness (instead of doing the smart thing, and joining his siblings), until, all of a sudden, the front door burst open, and Five rushed inside, immediately spotting his brother (who was standing in the kitchen’s doorway), his eyes lit up in excitement.

“You won’t _believe_ where we’ve ended up.”

 


	2. Chapter Two

 

“Magic.” Diego said, his arms crossed and his voice dripping with sarcasm and disbelief.

“Yes!” Five exclaimed, unnaturally cheerful, eyes lit up like an excited six-year-old (something he’d never really been, even when he really was that age); this was the happiest they’d ever seen him. “You guys should have _seen_ some of the things Bee was showing me. There’s spells and potions and- and… owls! So many owls.”

“Owls?”

“Yeah, I guess they use owls to send letters. There’s a huge room for them on one of the floors below us. I really don’t see why they can’t just, I don’t know, use emails or something, but I suppose that works too.”

The eight of them were all huddled up in the small apartment’s bedroom – Vanya still sat on the bed, knees drawn to her chest, their peculiar situation having just been explained to her. Allison was still sat in the small chair beside her, and Klaus was sat cross-legged on the bed on Vanya’s other side, holding hands with Dave, who was leaning on the wall beside them. Diego and Ben were by Allison, and Luther was just by the bedroom door, Five standing close to the centre of the room, explaining his findings to his family (now featuring Dave).

He had just finished telling them about everything Bee had just introduced him to – the world of magic they had somehow dropped themselves into – and, unsurprisingly, they were all rather sceptical.

Five’s face turned sour, an expression all too familiar to them, a lot more annoyed, when he realised his family wasn’t buying any of it.

“And… of course… you don’t believe me.” He said, stuffing his hands into his short’s pocket and scowling angrily.

Luther winced slightly. “I’m sorry, Five, but… magic? That just can’t be real. I’ve only just gotten my head wrapped around time travel, and I’m still processing dimension travel, if I’m honest.”

Before Five could speak up again and argue, Klaus scoffed loudly, rolling his eyes.

“Okay, but, honestly? Magic’s gotta be, like, the least crazy thing that’s ever happened to us; I mean, seriously, Luther, come on, man, none of our birth mothers were pregnant the day we were born, I can talk to the dead, and Dave’s from the 60s. What’s so crazy ‘bout a little bit of magic?”

“You know what, Klaus? I never thought I’d say this, but, right now, you’re my favourite.” Five said, but he regretted it almost immediately, when a large incredibly smug grin suddenly appeared on Klaus’s face.

“Yes! That’s three out of seven.” He exclaimed excitedly, continuing when everyone gave him confused looks. “Well, I’m obviously Dave’s favourite, I’m Ben’s favourite too-” Ben snorted loudly at that. “-and now I’m Five’s favourite!  So, there you go, that’s three out of seven.”

Allison rolled her eyes. “I’m surprised at you, Klaus, knowing you, I would have thought you’d have included yourself in that too.”

Klaus’s expression became almost serious as he turned around and faced his sister. “Dave’s my favourite.”

Even Dave looked slightly taken aback by that, though he seemed more touched than anything else, and he squeezed Klaus’s hand affectionately, which was immediately softly returned. There was silence for a few moments, before Ben eventually sighed, speaking up.

“Look, do you have any… I don’t know, proof… of this, Five?” He asked slowly. “You’ve got to admit, it’s a bit hard to believe.”

Five sighed loudly, thinking over the question for a few seconds, before his eyes lit up and be began to dig through his pockets.

“There is one thing…” He said, grinning when he finally managed to grab what he seemed to have been looking for. Five pulled out a small pentagonal box with the words ‘Chocolate Frog’ printed on the front. “Bee gave it to me, he showed me one during my tour.”

“What’s chocolate got to do with anything?” Luther asked incredulously, looking at the box over Five’s shoulder.

“You tell me.” The shorter brother replied, turning around and holding out the Chocolate Frog to Luther. “Open it.”

Luther raised his eyebrows, but he carefully reached out and took the box slowly, warily looking it over. He looked up at his siblings, who were staring at him, gesturing for him to go on and open it.

He carefully peeled open the package and then yelped, tossing it to the ground when its content leapt out and landed on a cackling Five’s shoulder. It was a chocolate frog – like, an actual, real moving frog… made of chocolate.

Klaus immediately began laughing too, at the look on Luther’s face, and at the tiny chocolate creature perched on the usually-oh-so-serious Five’s shoulder.

“Believe me now?” Five said smugly, eyebrows raised, and Luther nodded slowly, eyes still fixed on the magical frog on Five’s shoulder.

“So, is that thing actually edible?” Klaus asked, and Five nodded.

“Apparently.” He shrugged, just as the little frog jumped off of him and landed onto the bed, at Klaus’s feet. “You’ve just got to catch it first.”

Klaus definitely didn’t need to be told twice, and he immediately pounced on the frog, grabbing it with both hands and chomping its had off. His family (and Dave) stared at him in shock, though Dave mostly just looked like he was trying not to laugh.

After a moment, Klaus glanced up at them. “What?” He mumbled, teeth and tongue still coated in chocolate. “I’m hungry.”

Five sighed exasperatedly, rubbing the bridge of his nose, and he was about to speak up again, when suddenly the apartment’s front door burst open with a loud bang.

“Hey, guys! I’ve-” Bee began to yell, cutting himself off when he didn’t immediately see any of the Hargreeves (or Dave).

“We’re in here.” Five shouted back, grabbing Luther’s elbow and ignoring his protests as he pulled him out of the way of the door – just in time, too, because Bee immediately kicked that door open, and it would have knocked Luther to the ground if he’d still been standing there.

“Guys!” Bee exclaimed, an insanely wide grin plastered across his face, his eyes sparkling like glitter. “I just realised something that’s really _really_ cool.” He then spotted the still-wriggling chocolate frog clutched in Klaus’s hands, and laughed, turning back to Five. “Ah, I guess you gave them the ‘magic’s real’ talk, then, hmm?”

Five nodded, and Bee grinned again. “Great, that’ll make all of this so much easier.”

He turned to the rest of them, slowly looking over all eight of them, clearly making most of them (especially Vanya, as this was her first actual interaction with him) quite uncomfortable.

Bee then nodded slowly, mumbling something quietly to himself, and spinning around, exiting the rather cramped bedroom (there were nine people inside, after all).

“Come along, now.” He said. “I’ve got something I need to show you.”

***

About half an hour later, the eight of them were sat in a large white room, with a wide table in the centre, full of cupboards and cauldrons and shelves that held dozens of unfamiliar and peculiar objects, that the Hargreeves (and Dave) kept staring in confusion and wonder at.

Bee had left them alone about ten minutes ago, instructing them very clearly to stay in their seats and not to touch _anything_.

Most of them, obviously, had found this to be incredibly suspicious, and were desperate to leave at any moment, but their curiousity (and the fact that Five was determined to stay) got the better of them, so they remained in the room, although, for the most part, not in their chairs.

“Klaus, get down from there, you’re going to break something.” Luther scolded, annoyed; he was one of the few that had actually remained in his chair, and currently glaring at Klaus, who had climbed on top of his own chair, and was reaching for something on one of the shelves.

“Okay, but this looks expensive as _fuck_ and-” Klaus began, but interrupted himself with a loud yelp as the chair tipped and he tumbled off… and right into Dave’s arms.

They both looked slightly surprised for a moment or two, but Klaus then immediately began to laugh cheerfully, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, kissing him quickly.

“My hero.” He joked, and Dave blinked a few times in surprise, before laughing too, his face having turned slightly red.

Just as Luther was about to hit him with the good-old ‘I told you so’, the door opened suddenly, and Bee stepped inside, wearing a neon yellow scarf, and holding a plain white box in his hands.

“Now,” Bee said, placing the box down onto the large table in the centre of the room, right between where Diego and Ben sat. “It’s time to test your blood.”

He pulled out a large needle from the box, and Diego promptly passed out, thankfully not falling out of his chair.

Bee looked down at him, blinking in surprise, eyebrows slightly raised. “Huh.” He said, before glancing back up at the rest of them. “Do you think he’d be mad if I took some of his blood anyway?”

“Why do you want our blood?” Luther asked incredulously, having now positioned himself slightly in front of Allison (and therefore also Vanya, who was sat right beside her).

“Oh.” Bee said, smiling slightly sheepishly. “You know, I probably should have explained that part first.” He carefully placed the large needle back into the box, before looking back up at them. “I want to test if you have magic.”

There was silence.

After a few seconds, all of the not-passed-out Hargreeves (and Dave) spoke up at once, with lots of confused shouting as to what the _fuck_ Bee meant by that.

Bee winced at the sudden burst of loud noise (which also seemed to wake up Diego, who groaned as he finally opened his eyes, sitting up in his chair and blinking bewilderedly at them).

“Okay, okay, okay.” Bee said, waving his arms out in front of him in an attempt to get them to shut up. “I probably should have explained that, too.”

“What do you mean, we might have magic?” Five asked incredulously, arms crossed. “We’re not from this dimension, so, surely, that’s just impossible.”

“Well, maybe,” Bee conceded, shrugging. “But, also, maybe not.” He then grinned, pulling a stick out of his pocket, and tapping it a few times against the wall.

A chalkboard suddenly appeared, and a short wave of his wand caused a few small pieces of brightly coloured chalk to jump to life and start scribbling various equations across the blackboard. Five’s eyes lit up as they followed the colourful letters and numbers appearing in front of them.

“You see,” The cheerful wizard explained, using his wand to point at that board, emphasising his points. “Time travel is an… interesting… concept; it seems like something that could create a lot of issues – paradoxes, if you will – but reality tends to keep sorting itself out. When you travel to a time that you already exist in, you and your past self combine and become one – you can’t exist in two places at once, after all.” Most of the others looked pretty confused at this, but Five nodded slowly in agreement, clearly understanding and relating to this. Bee gave him a small acknowledging smile, before continuing.

“Now, most of what we know about dimension-travel is purely theoretical at this point. We may be able to see into a few other dimensions, but no one’s ever been able to travel between them before.”

Ben said, before glancing at the siblings (and Dave) and grinning widely at them. “Until now, of course, but we’ll figure out how that part works a bit later.” He turned back to the board and tapped a few of the overly lengthy equations. “I have a few theories about how dimension-travelling works, myself, of course, but I have a feeling it works in pretty much the same way as time-travelling, where it corrects itself with only relatively little intervention from us – which, might I say, is quite useful for my organisation in particular, especially since there’s a relatively easily accessible means of time travel for many witches and wizards.” They raised their eyebrows at him, but let him continue.

“Anyway, the eight of you don’t belong in this dimension, clearly, so, it’s my personal theory that the crossover from your dimension, into mine, has somewhat changed up your genetics. And, considering that most of you were born with some kind of superpower in your home dimension, it seems likely that you’d gain magic over here – you’ve kept your powers over here, right?”

The seven Hargreeves siblings all glanced around at each other.

“Uh, so, who wants to test that part out, then?”

Diego immediately unsheathed his knife and threw it forward, causing Luther’s eyes to widen dramatically as it nearly hit him in the forehead, but curving and striking the chalkboard instead, burying itself directly in the centre of a small pink plus-sign.

“Well, that confirms it.” Diego said. “We’ve still got them.”

“Great!” Bee chirped excitedly, waving his wand again, the knife falling to the ground, and the chalkboard rapidly repaired itself. “Now, a simple blood test seems to be the easiest way to find out whether you’ve got magic or not. In normal circumstances, I’d assume that Dave wouldn’t, being just an ordinary guy, and all, in your dimension, but given the fact that he travelled over here with you guys, it’s pretty likely that you all would have been affected in the same way, so he’s got about an equal chance of being a wizard.”

The Hargreeves (and Dave), still seemed relatively bewildered at all of this, but in the end, it was Vanya who spoke up again, shrugging lightly.

“I don’t think our lives could get any weirder than they already are, so why not, right?”

***

“Huh.” Five said, staring down at a small glowing slip of paper. “Well, this certainly isn’t what I expected.”

He glanced around at the rest of his siblings (and Dave) who were all holding similarly glowing scraps (each of a different neon colour, but Bee said that the colour wasn’t really important). Bee had taken small samples of all of their blood, and put it on each of these little pieces of paper, casting some kind of spell on each little slip, that would show whether the blood was magical or not.

The Hargreeves were apparently now biologically purebloods, and Dave seemed to be, unsurprisingly, a muggle-born.

“Whoop!” Klaus cheered, dropping the paper and squeezing Dave’s hand. “We’ve got some bomb-ass wizard powers, and this room’s got, like, no ghosts in it. I’m living the dream!”

“Oh, ghosts are different here, by the way.” Bee said casually, standing up from where he was crouched down beside Diego, who had passed out at least half a dozen times during the course of this whole experiment.

Needles really weren’t his thing.

“What do you mean?” Klaus glanced up at him. “How can ghosts be different?”

“Well, muggle ones are the same – muggles are none-magic fold, by the way – you’ll still have to deal with them, I’m afraid.” Bee said, gesturing around vaguely with his wand. “But magic ones – well, sometimes they’re like the muggle ones, but, usually, if they haven’t… ‘passed on’… they become much more like the ghosts from fairy-tales, all of us magic folk can see them: albeit they’re a lot more human, not like the rabid animals you’re surrounded with, but they’re still ghosts.”

Klaus blinked a few times at that, leaning affectionately on Dave’s shoulder. “Huh, well, that’s… interesting.”

“And there won’t be nearly as many of your type of ghosts around magical places like this one, so you’ll probably be fine.” Bee added, shrugging, and Klaus let out a pretty visible sigh of relief, and Dave squeezed his hand, giving him a small, but reassuring, smile.

“So, what are we supposed to do with these new… powers?” Luther asked, taking a step towards Bee. “Are they gonna help us get home? Stop the apocalypse?”

“Well, unfortunately, they’ll likely only stick around while you’re in this dimension, and they probably won’t help you get back to it, either.” Bee admitted, making a face. “The only chance you guys have of getting back is if I finally finish my work on dimension-travelling. I’m close, I just know it, but it’ll probably take a year at least, maybe a bit less if you help me out a bit, huh, Five?” He turned and grinned and the smartest Hargreeves. “If we figure out what makes your powers work… well, maybe we can get you guys back home again!”

Five blinked a few times, before grinning back at him. He opened his mouth to say something, likely to agree, when Diego interrupted him, having finally woken up again.

“A year?” He exclaimed. “The fuck are we supposed to do ‘till then?”

Bee tapped his chin with his wand, looking in thought. After a moment or two, his eyes lit up excitedly again. “You can go to school!”

Everyone made a face at that.

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.” Diego scowled. “There’s no way we’re doing that. We may be fifteen again, but there’s absolutely no way in hell that you’re getting me to sit my ass down in a chair and learn some shit I already learnt, like, over a decade ago.”

Bee’s grin only widened. “Ah, ah, ah.” He said. “Not _normal_ school. Magic school!” At everyone’s confused looks, he continued. “There’s this whole… big thing… going on in this timeline. An evil wizard, and the boy who’s destined to stop him. If this timeline remains intact, the boy wins, and the wizard dies. This boy – Harry Potter – goes to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry, and he’s in the year that you’d all be in if you went there, too. We’ve already got someone, a young girl, she’s in the year below him, and she’s keeping an eye on things, keeping things on track – she’s a real sweetheart, honestly: her name’s Luna, she found out about us about a year ago, decided to help out – but, anyway, it would be pretty useful to have a few other people helping out with that. Plus, you’d get to learn magic! We could set you up as exchange students, and it’s the summer right now, so we’d probably have time to catch you up on the curriculum before September.”

Bee turned back and faced the eight of them. “So, what do you say?”

The Hargreeves (and Dave) glanced around at each other, rather overwhelmed at what they’d just been through, unsure of exactly what to say or do here.

Eventually, Klaus sighed and took a step forward, throwing his hands up in the air in an overdramatic shrug.

“Yeah, sure, fine, whatever. The apocalypse happened just a few hours ago, now we’re in another dimension, so, what the hell? I guess we’re going to magic school.”

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've decided to base this fic on the movie version of OOTP rather than the book version because whilst I have read the book before, it's so much more convenient using the movie for scenes than having to read the whole book every time I wanna write a chapter. Anyway, I hope you like this!

 

“What the fuck?!” Diego exclaimed loudly, a bubbling bright blue potion exploding in his face and coating him in the gross neon mixture.

He wiped some of the nasty concoction out of his eyes and grimaced, flicking it off of his hands and right into Luther’s face, who was stood right next to him.

“Hey, don’t get it on me!” His brother yelped, jumping back in shock. “You don’t know what it does!”

Bee rolled his eyes from the from of their makeshift classroom – it only had two desks in it, with a large cauldron in between – his wand in one hand, the other perched on his hip.  “You know, I’m glad we’re teaching you all these lessons in pairs, ‘cos there’s no way I’d be able to handle all eight of you arguing at once.”

Diego scowled, brow creased, looking between the disgusting brew and his equally irritated brother. “Okay, that’s fair, but why exactly did I have to get stuck with _him_?”

Bee just shrugged at that, waving his wand around half-heartedly, clearing away the gooey mess and emptying the cauldron with a quiet whoosh. “You guys are numbered, so I guess I figured I’d just go with that. One and Two, Three and Four, Five and Six, and Seven and Dave – he’s basically your honorary number eight, after all.”

It did make sense, that probably was the easiest way to go about it, but that didn’t mean Diego and Luther had to be happy about it.

“Allison and Klaus are in Charms, right now, I believe, Five and Ben are in Divination, and Vanya and Dave are in History of Magic.” Bee continued, tapping his wand three times against the chalkboard stood behind him, suddenly erasing the words that had been previously scrawled across it. “You guys are nearly at the end of your Hogwarts year one crash course – which is rather impressive, might I add, especially considering all of your… needlessly petty squabbling. I wonder which of you will finish your courses first; perhaps some kind of prize will be in order for the winning pair.” Bee finished, a slightly mischievous glint in his eye.

Luther and Diego exchanged a short glance. They had almost always come first and second respectively in most of the competitions they’d held as children, especially due to their highly competitive natures, so this definitely caught their attention.

Maybe they could work together without too much arguing… just this one. For the competition, of course, but not for any other reason.

***

“Now, remember, children, swish and flick.” The well-dressed woman at the front of the room said calmly, her hands clasped behind her back and her bright pink hair tied up in a neat pink bun as she watched Allison and Klaus wave their new wands (the commission had recently provided them for them), attempting to follow the spell she had just taught them.

“We’re not children…” Klaus muttered under his breath, but Allison just kicked his shin from under the table.

“Now’s not the time, Klaus.” She hissed back to him, before turning back to the woman and clearing her throat. “Wingardium Leviosa.” She said, swishing and flicking her wand, just as instructed.

Allison’s eyes lit up and Klaus’s jaw dropped as they watched the feather begin to float up into the air above their desk, following the end of Allison’s wand as it went.

“Well done!” The woman congratulated, smiling pleasantly. “You got it on the first try.”

Klaus furrowed his brow, staring down at the tiny white feather, before quietly mumbling the spell to himself, hardly even moving his wand.

All of a sudden, the feather flew up into the air, hitting the ceiling with barely even a noise, before falling back to the ground at a slight angle, landing right at their surprised instructor’s feet.

“Well, then.” She said carefully, bending down to pick it up and examine it cautiously, smoothing out her black pencil skirt as she stood back up again.  “You seem to have a lot of raw power, young man, you just need to work on controlling it.”

***

“I don’t see why we have to learn this one.” Five scowled, arms crossed as he stared down at the teacup on the table in front of him. “It seems to be the most useless of subjects, and you said it’s optional, didn’t you?”

Their instructor sighed loudly, having heard this one particular complaint from Five multiple times during the course of their studies, running his hands through his curly black hair.

“Yes, it’s technically optional, but Brian thought it would be best for you to learn as much information as possible, especially as it would give you the opportunity to pick and choose which subjects you take when you attend Hogwarts.” He said, before turning to Ben, who was at the other end of the table, tilting his head as he peered into his own teacup. “Besides, your brother, Ben, seems to have a bit of a knack for this, and, since the two of you are working through all of this together, it would be unfair of me to skip it just because you don’t understand the material.”

Five’s angry look deepened, and he glared venomously down at the misshapen tea-leaves that had gathered at the bottom of his cup.

He couldn’t wait for them to finally get this lesson over with and move onto something more interesting – more useful – like another course in History of Magic, or Defence against the Dark Arts, for example.”

***

“Do you think this actually counts as really ‘History’, if some of it happened in what used to be my future?” Dave whispered to Vanya, and she tried not to giggle as they listened to the woman at the front of the classroom drone on and on about the History of Magic.

The subject matter was incredibly fascinating, granted, but the woman made it seem like the least interesting lesson imaginable.

“Do you think the others managed to get through all this without falling asleep?” Vanya whispered back. “I can’t imagine Klaus would find this very interesting – oh, uh, no offense, that is.”

Dave chuckled lightly at that and nodded. “Yeah, he doesn’t really seem the type.”

Vanya gave him a small smile, eyes glancing at the blackboard for a moment or two, making sure they hadn’t missed anything, before turning back to Dave.

“He didn’t exactly enjoy school the first-time round – he didn’t really pay attention in Pogo’s lessons, so I can’t imagine things would be too different this time around.” Vanya said, before suddenly sitting up, looking forward, as the woman droning on in front of them went quiet, glaring down at the two of them.

“Are you paying attention?” She asked sharply, hitting her wand against the board multiple times to get them to concentrate.

“Yes, Ma’am.”  Dave sat up straight, giving her his full attention, and plastering on a small, charming, grin.

She seemed slightly flattered at that, blinking a few times in surprise, before giving them both a small, slightly smug, smile.

“Well, okay then.” She said, turning back to the board and flicking her wand in the air, bringing a few white pieces of chalk to life, busy writing dates and names across it.

Vanya and Dave exchanged a quick glance and stifled their laughter.

“Now, moving onto the goblin wars.”

***

It was now the end of Summer, the start of the new school year was fast approaching, only a few short days away, and the Hargreeves (and Dave) had just finished catching up on their schooling. Five and Ben had finished first, predictably, followed rather closely by Vanya and Dave, Allison and Klaus, and, then, finally, Diego and Luther. The latter two were pretty pissed at being last, of course, but this had been the first time they’d worked together like this, since, well, ever, so it wasn’t really all that bad.

“Are you guys ready to get your robes?” Bee exclaimed cheerfully, leading the eight of them down a long hallway and towards a room that they hadn’t yet been in. “I guess Diagon Alley could have worked too, I suppose, but I’m not ready to have you guys all out in public just yet.” He joked, winking at them, before pushing the door open, and revealing a room full of a long row of changing rooms to the left, and a line of identical wardrobes to the right.

The Hargreeves (plus Dave) all filed in, looking around at the long corridor-like room, that definitely didn’t look like it should have been able to fit inside this building. Magic – it’s such a crazy thing, isn’t it?

“Okay!” Bee said, pulling open the first wardrobe and hauling out an incredibly long (much longer than the wardrobe itself) rack of different-sized Hogwarts school uniforms. “Here are the uniforms, there’s the changing rooms, now go find one that fits you.” After a second of everyone else’s hesitation, he spoke up again, clapping his hands together. “Come on, now. Chop, chop!”

***

“Platform nine and three-quarters?”

“Yup!” Bee chirped, confirming the statement, sitting on top of his desk, legs crossed, a likely-alcoholic pink and purple drink clutched in his left hand, his wand tucked behind his ear. “It’s right between platform nine, and platform ten, at Kings Cross Station in London. Don’t worry, I’ll escort you there, but I can’t get on the train with you. We’re meeting Luna at the station and she can sit with you on the train and fill you in on what she’s been up to, and what to expect.” He took a long, overly loud, sip of his drink, smacking his lips, before continuing yet again. “It might be a tad bit of tight squeeze, but one car will probably fit all nine of you.”

“It’s chill.” Klaus shrugged, before smirking at his boyfriend. “I’ll just sit in Dave’s lap.”

Dave turned slightly red at that, but most of them just ignored him, though Diego scoffed loudly.

“You’d probably do that anyway, but if you start making out in front of us, I will stab you.” He threatened, but Klaus just laughed, which wasn’t quite the desired effect, but Diego let it go; they all knew he was serious.

Bee laughed loudly, too, placing his glass down beside him and hopping off the table, his high-heeled boots clacking loudly against the ground. “Now, you guys had better go get some rest, you’ve gotta be up bright and early tomorrow morning to catch your train on time.”

After a few moments of hesitation, the Hargreeves (and Dave) all left the room, making their way to their apartments upstairs – Bee had provided three small apartments for them to all stay in (all next door to each other): Luther, Allison and Vanya shared one; Five, Diego and Ben shared the second; and Klaus and Dave shared the third.

This was the last night they’d spend here. Tomorrow night they’d be at Hogwarts, all split into different houses (hopefully no one would get left alone, but who really knows), sleeping in different beds, about to start an adventure none of them had ever dreamt they’d go on.

Oh, how weird their lives have become.

***

“Why does that train look so old?” Luther asked, wrinkling his nose slightly at how ancient the train they’d likely spend the next few hours on appeared.

They were all stood on platform nine and three quarters, all ready to board the Hogwarts express, and waiting for some young girl with light blonde hair – her name was Luna Lovegood, apparently, and she was currently the youngest member of this dimension’s Temps Commission, the one who’d supposedly take the train ride with them, introduce them to Hogwarts, and help them get through this weird new adventure of theirs, keeping Harry Potter on the right track, and, hopefully, getting back to their home dimension by the very end of all of this.

Bee had left them once they’d gone through the wall – said he had some important business going on in the 1950s – so they were pretty much left on their own here.

“Where’s the girl we’re waiting for?” Diego scowled, looking around them, and seeing many clusters of small blonde children, but having no idea which one of them was the right one.

All of a sudden, a light and dreamy voice spoke up from right behind them.

“I suppose I’m probably the one you’re looking for.” A young girl said, and all of them spun around to face her.

It was a young blonde girl – about fourteen years old – with a soft cardigan, radish earrings, and a small smile.

“Hi, I’m Luna.” She said airily, tilting her head slightly. “And I assume you’re the new exchange students?”

No one answered at first, a bit taken aback, but eventually Ben smiled back at her, stepping forward and holding out his hand.

“Hey, I’m Ben. These are my siblings, and, uh, Dave.” He said, gesturing at his brothers and sisters, and then gesturing at Dave, who was unsurprisingly standing beside Klaus, holding his hand.

Luna smiled softly, shaking his hand a few times as she looked over all eight of them – though there wasn’t even a tiny hint of judgement in her eyes (despite the fact that she knew exactly who and what they were) only kindness and friendliness.

“We should probably get on the train, now.” She said. “All the empty cars will have been taken soon.”

About fifteen minutes later, the Hargreeves (plus Dave and Luna) had found an empty car in the middle of the train, and had managed to just about fit all nine of them in there. Klaus was on Dave’s lap, just like he’d said, and Diego was right beside them, Ben beside him, and Five next to Ben. Luther was sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, facing the door, his legs stretched out in front of him, and the girls were on the other side: Vanya between Allison and Luna.

“So, Bee said you’re a part of the commission?” Five asked Luna, looking her over in curiosity.

“Yeah.” Luna confirmed serenely. “Bee’s such a sweetheart, he’s given my father and I such great article ideas for the Quibbler.”

“The… what?”

“The Quibbler.” She repeated, fishing a magazine out of pockets and handing it over to Five, who took it interestedly. “It’s best read upside down.”

Five looked it over, brow creased, and flicked through some of the pages. “Huh.” He said. “You certainly weren’t exactly what I expected when I heard we’d be meeting a commission member here.”

Ben kicked his shin at that, hissing at him not to be so rude, but Luna looked entirely unaffected by it.

“Makes sense.” She said, tilting her head to one side. She looked like she was about to continue, when the door of their car suddenly slid open, and three teenagers almost stepped inside.

“Oh, I’m sorry-” Hermione began to apologise, before she spotted Luna sitting amongst a group of strangers. “Who are all of you?”

Klaus snorted loudly, rolling his eyes, arms wrapped around Dave’s neck. “Well, that’s a bit rude.”

Hermione blushed lightly. “Oh, uh, I’m sorry, I just… you guys don’t seem like first-years, but you look new – I don’t recognise any of you, except for Loony-” Her eyes widened at that accidental slip-up, and she quickly corrected herself. “Uh, Luna, I mean.”

Luna seemed unaffected by this, but Ben raised his eyebrows at Hermione.

“Loony?” He said, but before Hermione could say anything, Luna continued.

“Oh, some people like to call me that.” She said softly, seeming incredibly undisturbed. “I don’t mind, really.”

Before anyone could say anything else, Luther spoke up, staring right at Harry, eyes having landed on his scar.

“You’re Harry Potter, aren’t you?” He said; Bee had told them all about Harry Potter, and Voldemort, and everything that most magical teenagers had already learnt by this age.

“Yes.” Harry said. “And who are you?”

“We’re exchange students.” Five said simply. “From a private school in America – you wouldn’t have heard of it – it’s called the Umbrella Academy.”

“Umbrella Academy?”  Ron snorted, his arms crossed. “That’s a dumb name.”

“Well, yes, it is.” Five said, before Luther could get defensive and likely blow their cover. “But that’s not important. My name is Five Hargreeves, and these are my siblings: Luther, Allison, Diego, Klaus, Ben and Vanya.” He gestured to each of them in turn. “We’re all adopted.” After a moment, he realised he’d missed someone, so he continued. “Oh, and that’s Dave – Dave Katz.”

“Oh, I didn’t know there’d be exchange students this year, too.” Hermione exclaimed, eyes all lit up. “I’ve never heard of the Umbrella Academy, what’s it like?”

“You know, I’d probably tell you,” Five said dryly. “But there’s not much room left in here, so I’d suggest you find yourselves some seats, or there’ll be none left for you.”

Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked slightly taken aback by that, but left pretty quickly after that, shutting the door behind them.

Five snorted once they were gone. “So, they’re the people who’re gonna save the world, huh?”

Luna smiled a little. “Yeah, but they’re pretty nice when you get to know them. Bee says I’ve got to make friends with them this year, that that’s gonna be pretty important in the end, but I think I would have wanted to anyway, I’m already good friends with Ron’s sister, Ginny.”

“How much do you know of your own future?” Ben asked curiously, and Luna shrugged.

“Only a little. I know I’m supposed to sit those three on the carriage ride after we get off the train, but Bee said that that should keep me on the right track, and that he’ll let me know if anything changes.” She said, keeping the light tone of voice she always held. “Didn’t he say that to you too? Not to get too involved, and that he’ll tell you if anything changes?”

“Yeah, he did.” Diego said, fiddling with one of the few knives he’d decided to keep on his person. “It’s pretty vague, but probably better than actual step-by-step instructions, right?”

“I guess,” Allison conceded, shrugging. “But it would be nice to know what’s the right thing to do every once in a while.”

There was mostly quiet for the next few moments, no one exactly knowing what to say, before Dave decided to speak up, changing the subject.

“So, uh, what’s gonna happen once we get to Hogwarts?” He asked, and Luna turned to him and smiled. It was reassuring that she hadn’t made a comment about him and Klaus, though they figured that some people probably would.

“Well, you’ll be sorted, of course.”

“Sorted?”

“Yes – didn’t Bee tell you? There’s four houses – Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin.”

“He did tell us about them, but he didn’t really explain the sorting – said he wanted to keep that part a surprise, or something.”

“Well,” Luna continued. “You’ll all be sorted by the sorting hat. He reads your minds, and puts you in the right house.”

She said that part just oh-so-casually, despite the fact that that was probably one of the weirdest things they’d heard since they arrived in this dimension.

“Sorting… hat?” Ben looked confused, as did the rest of his siblings (and Dave).

“He can read our minds?” Five asked, leaning forwards, brow creased. “Won’t that blow our cover?”

Luna just shrugged. “I think he’s sworn to secrecy, he doesn’t even tell Dumbledore about any of the things he finds in our heads.”

“Well, that’s good!” Klaus cheered, spreading his legs across Diego’s lap too (he looked annoyed, but didn’t even bother trying to push him off). “Wouldn’t want some crusty old hat to know about all the… _adventures_ we’ve been on.”

The conversation went all over the place after that. Five asked Luna hundreds of questions about Hogwarts, and other similar things about the wizarding world, though he wasn’t entirely sure how much he could really trust her answers. She did seem quite a bit peculiar after all, but she was nice enough.

Most of Five’s siblings seemed pretty convinced he’d be a Ravenclaw, but Luna said he seemed more like a Slytherin to her.

“Don’t worry.” She reassured softly. “Slytherins aren’t all evil, you shouldn’t believe the rumours. After all, people say I’m crazy, and I’m perfectly sane, aren’t I?”

Five wasn’t exactly sure how to answer that, but he seemed pretty happy with the fact that she thought he’d end up in the ambitious and cunning house. It suited him, but maybe Ravenclaw did too. He supposed they’d find out when they arrived.

“I think you’ll be in Ravenclaw.” Allison said to her sister, gently squeezing Vanya’s hand. “Ben seems like a Hufflepuff, or maybe a Ravenclaw too.”

“I’ll be in Gryffindor.” Luther said confidently, and everyone pretty much figured he was probably right.

“I think Diego will be, too.” Ben said, and both Luther and Diego glared at each other, hoping to God they didn’t end up in the same house.

“I hope I’m in the same house as you, Babe.” Klaus said, pecking Dave on the cheek, ignoring Diego’s eye roll.

Dave gave him a small smile. “I hope so too.”

After some time had passed since they’d stepped on the train, Luna stood up, drawing everyone’s attention.

“We’ll be arriving soon.” She said calmly. “We should change into our robes. You’ll get your ties when you’re sorted.”

The siblings (and Dave) exchanged glances.

“Well,” Klaus said. “I guess this adventure’s really about to begin, huh? Now, should I choose the skirt or the trousers to go with my uniform – I brought both, just in case – I’ve gotta make the best first impression, right?”

 


End file.
